


What's a Rat to a Big, Bad Dragon?

by thel9stwea699



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Collegestuck, F/F, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thel9stwea699/pseuds/thel9stwea699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/Comfort Collegestuck AU. Fluff and care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Rat to a Big, Bad Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fieryhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/gifts).



It happened again. How many times had Nepeta found her like this? Three times? Four times? A hundred. The more important question at hand: how many more times was it going to be?

“I’m okay… I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” The libra’s voice was muffled by the pillow she had her face burrowed into. She’d slipped her arms between the pillow itself and the case, but Nepeta had already long since spotted the new bruise on her wrist, wrenched onto her skin like an ugly tattoo.

Eyes widened in concern, the stockier girl approached, lowering herself onto the edge of her dorm-mate’s bed. “It’s not your fault, Terezi.” A kind hand reached out to clasp the redhead’s shoulder.

“I know! I… just…” Terezi’s voice spiked up in anger for a millisecond, faltered, and then picked up in octave once more. “I just hate him when he gets like this. He’s such a fucking… UGH! I can’t even think of anything disgusting enough.” Just leave him. No. It’s not that easy. Besides, you probably deserve this. He needs you; you can’t leave him, who knows what he’ll do? He’d kill you. Thoughts pulsed through her head as quickly as her own heartbeart.

Nepeta trailed her fingers gently over the smooth canvas of the other girl’s back. “He doesn’t deserve you. And you don’t need him, anyway; what’s a rat to a big, bad dragon? Not even a decent snack.” She spoke softly, going in for a light-hearted poke at Terezi’s side.

The pale student twitched, making a small, high-pitched noise. Her head peaked up from the pillow. Quickly, however, she sobered again. “I just… can’t get away from him. And he doesn’t always mean it; he just gets mad sometimes. He’s a fucking pissbaby, tantrum-throwing, juggalo shithead.”

A pair of arms wormed around Terezi’s form. Terezi herself made no attempt to move, but that wasn’t much of a problem. With ease, Nepeta pulled her roommate in, starting to rock her back and forth. “And he smells, too. Don’t furrget that.” She replied, rolling her tongue in that odd way of hers.

That elicited a feeble chuckle from the redhead. “Yeah, he does smell. Like a big pile of Chinese leftovers somebody forgot in the back of the fridge!” It was true most of the time, and often when he didn’t smell like leftovers he smelled like weed instead.

The leo began idly playing with the taller female’s hair, digits running through it. “I can beat him up furr you. I’ll sneak up right behind him, and he won’t suspect anything. Bam! Another successful kill furr the mighty Huntress!” Really, she was only partially joking; the number of times she’d entertained the idea of maiming that ugly clown was uncountable.

“No, you don’t have to solve my shit for me. I’ll figure it out myself.” Sighing, the libra fiddled with the hem of the pillowcase.

“UGH! Stop being soooo stubborn! You always think you have to do EVERYTHING by yourself!” The shorter girl made sure to enunciate, making it clear that she was being very serious. Her fingers disentangled themselves from the crimson locks and one disapprovingly poked Terezi’s cheek.

The angular female was quiet for several moments, mouth turned into a harsh line. Finally, she responded. “If… I break up with him… will you come with me?”

“Of course!” Nepeta’s answer was immediate. “I’m always right here furr you!”

The libra seemed to almost sag in relief. “Thanks, Nepeta.”

There was another pause in conversation, a quiet reprieve. Then, the stockier roommate pierced the silence. “How about we just furrget about that snotball furr right now? You were talking about how you wanted to go to that new ice cream place? We can go do that.”  
T

he other student perked up slightly. Ice cream? Oh, that did sound REALLY good right about now; ESPECIALLY a nice hot fudge sundae. “You’ve caught the Judge’s attention, Miss Nepeta. However… the jury still finds you GUILTY!”

“GUILTY? What efurr did I do?!”

“The autopsy is in, and evidence shows that you are guilty of MANSLAUGHTER! The cause, you ask? DEATH BY CHOCOLATE!” She twisted around in Nepeta’s lap, wiggling her fingers at the leo’s sides. Immediately the other girl was squealing and fighting to get away.

Leaping up, Nepeta escaped the redhead’s deadly grasp. She scrambled up the ladder to the top bunk and leered over the edge. Terezi stood and reached up toward the other girl, but Nepeta swatted at her hands. “YOU’LL NEFURR TAKE ME ALIVE!”

“YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE LAW!” In a few, quick movements the skinny student ascended the ladder and poised herself in front of it. Nepeta likewise tensed herself. It was a standoff.

Quite abruptly there was a series of raps on the door. Eight, to be exact. Terezi rolled her eyes dramatically, hopping back down and going to answer. Upon opening the door, she was quickly greeted with, “Can’t you two keep it down?! Some of us are TRYING to sleep!”

“It’s the middle of the day, Vriska.” The libra retorted.

“Well, excuuuuuuuuse me for not having such a STELLAR study schedule like yourself.” The contrite in her voice was thick enough to smother an infant.

“Do you wanna’ join us?” Nepeta offered, still settled atop the bunk.  
Vriska raised her eyebrows, looking not at all thrilled by this proposition. “What part of ‘trying to sleep’ did you not catch? Your senses are lacking a little today, Miss Huntress.” The athletic student’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t reply.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever. Are you done sucking the fun out of every aspect of our lives, or are you still looking for something else to siphon from our souls?” The pale girl said sardonically.

“Nope. I’m bored with you both already. Goooooooood night!” The blonde student replied, turning to head back across the hall to her own dorm, her slippers dragging across the cold, wood floor.

Terezi leaned out past the threshold to reply, “It’s still afternoon!” Vriska did not turn, but her middle finger went up like a flag. Not that Terezi could see it, anyway.


End file.
